To Be Entertained
by theantisocial-popularkid
Summary: Korrasami Gladiator AU... i think its pretty self explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

_The barely dawning sunlight breaks through azure curtains, confirming that another day has come for her and her father to sail and break through white watered seas. She'd first sailed as a right of passage to her tribe and now have grown to favor it so much she wanted to test herself and challenge the waves and moon for their strength. Her determination and ambition puts her on the ranks of a warrior, like her father._

_Rushed footsteps come to the curtain that separates her room from the rest of the hut. Senna, her mother, throws the cloth to the side and with abrupt movements she begins gathering Korra's things into the sack she had strapped to her back._

"_Mom? - Mom what are you-" At first her mother doesn't respond and continues to shove Korra's essential belongings into the bag. Korra shuffles out of bed, knocking the covers to the floor, and stands at the edge of the cott. Her mother stops what she's doing and begins to sob into her free hand covering her mouth in a desperate attempt to hold herself together. Korra rushes to her side and holds her by the forearms to try to get the woman to face her._

"_What's going on?" Korra's eyes so concerned and determined but her mother knew they were innocent eyes; ignorant ones that had no recognition of the events to come. Senna's hand comes up to Korra's ruffled truffles and begins to smooth them out as she remembers what it was like to try and comb and untangle a restless toddlers locks after days of avoiding a brush. Tears scurry down her mother's cheeks when the reality of never seeing her silly little girl again takes her away to an empty world without a purpose._

"Avatar! To the gates." a slave boy of the arena calls out, her sentence is about to commence. Putting on her ocrea, dark brown locks veil her face to conceal a mild smirk, the young woman looks to the boy to let him know she understands. Her bare feet trudge the ground as she follows the boy. Her posture upright, her chest puffed out, and her chin higher than any gods'. They stop and wait for the large doors to slide open. The corridor is filled with the muffled roar of excited fans behind a wooden clad door, ready for the next braul. Her name dancing amongst the crowds. Adrenaline taking its hold on her, she begins to play with the dirt between her toes in anticipation. The gates slide open and the whole arena overwhelms her senses.

"Don't lose, Avatar." He says, staring down the threshold.

"No worries, kid," she says just before a moose lion roars over the crowd, " I've lived through worse."

She moves in haste to the center of the arena, where her weapons chest is displayed, just past the twenty foot tall moose lion. The massive creature swipes its right fore paw against the ground and charges toward the gladiator.

"_Citizens of the Republic, prepare to be entertained, for the Avatar's sentence for the evening: surviving our nations mascot or meeting the rest of her people in the spirit world!" _says the munerarius. He sits in the aristocrat box, decorated in the most elegant of fabrics and valuable of metals. In it, with him, are about 7 other men and a woman. They're all draped with long richly colored robes and tunics with golden accents, making a clear contrast between the social classes within the stadium. Surrounded with lavish foods, they laugh and revel, ordering slaves for more, just more in order to establish their superior wealth. Yet none of them could ever match the House of Sato. However, Lady Sato never found it necessary to express her wealth. Why would she, her very name owns the best of the Republic. Shipping services, carriages, metal ware, and a well recognized gladiator school. So she sits in her cathedra ignoring the men and their rudimentary games, she'd rather be watching the show.

The massive beast pounces forward and Korra power glides under to the chest that would usually hold weapons for the match but all she saw was a rope with a noose tied on the end. She scoffs at the indication of what the politicians mean by this. It had been her fifth offense and this is her third time being thrown in with a moose lion. Each time she avoided mutilation with clever tricks, without killing the creatures. The first she'd out ran it and broke the beast, the second she'd tamed, and now is no different. She tosses the noose around in her hand as she contemplates on how to piss off the politicians this time. Her thought process is interrupted by an unnerving crash behind her. Her death sentence just hit the wall for the spectator stands. The crowd cries out in excitement; however, not too long after, they cry out in fear and anguish. The moose lion got over the wall, thanks to the gaping hole it'd made, and is now in the stands terrifying citizens.

It doesn't seem like she has to work too hard to give the nobles an aneurysm this evening. She chuckles to herself at such simplicity. She turns around to walk out of the arena. An easy escape compared to last time.

_No blood, no regret._ She thought.

"No, my son, my boy!" a shriek in the crowd managed to break through the layers of panic throughout the arena and reached the Avatar. She reacts immediately, rope in hand, she runs toward the beast and tosses the noosed end around one of the antler branches and heaves downward. There's a young boy hugging himself less than five yards away from the creature. The woman pleading to the spirits for their help and graces to save her boy seems to be his mother. She is being held back by a crowd of people trying to evacuate.

_Bless the spirits, one less problem._ Korra thought to herself struggling to gain control of the beasts head.

The moose lions paws thrash at the child, making him flinch and cry out to his mother. Each of their tones sounds so desperate for the others reassurance and safety it hurts the heart. Korra is now determined to keep that boy safe. She uses her whole body to pull the antlers down. Her arms and legs strain and flex. Her breath comes out as grunts at first, gradually escalating to a well declared roar of power. The beasts head weighs it back, grounding him, nearly crushing the herculean warrior. Korra took this chance and rapped the creatures fore paw to its opposite side hind leg while the it struggles on its back.

At this point the crowd is too panicked to notice that the threat has been averted, so its the munerarius' turn to take his opportunity and have his guards clean up the mess. About fifteen soldiers march out in line and attacks the creature.

"No!" Korra protests. Quickly disarming the first soldier she comes in contact with and begins to defend the beast.

Swing to the left, clash to the right, defend backside. Each swift movement she makes during battle looks as if rehearsed and perfected. Fluid like water. Her grace catches the eyes of those that weren't in the direct path of the previous danger. Mainly aristocratic investors looking to get ahead of their peers. She peeks the interest of one in particular that couldn't break their gaze. Impressed, they all begin to debate and bargain on the matter, all except Lady Sato. While the men quarrel over how much she'd be worth in the games, and who could gain from it the most, she leaves the designated box without raising any awareness. Being female, Head of House or not, you are still invisible to the eye of men.

Her body count grew but it seems like each time she takes down one three more take his place. Eventually she's exceeded the definition of outnumbered. Thirty to one. They form a circle surrounding her, closing in at a slow pace, furious light blue eyes race between each soldier, her mind contours to fabricate an escape plan, each one ending in failure. She closes her eyes and relaxes her face.

_Damn them to the afterlife _Korra thought. She raises her arms over her head and drops her borrowed weapon. Defeated she gets to her knees and allows one of the soldiers to put a black, and rather musty burlap bag over her head.

_Well… I've still survived worse._ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of rather rough hands force Korra up into a carriage, and places her on a cushioned seat. It shakes a bit more when she hears soft foot steps pat their way to the opposite side of the coach followed by another pair of hard and heavy ones.

_This is no prison carriage. _She thinks to herself. Her hands bound from behind she feels the silken fabric for the seat. Her feet also tied together feel the soft carpeting of the floor in between her toes. Warm, soft, something like a fir.

_This definitely isn't a prison carriage._

They take off and the sudden jult causes Korra to fall to the floor with an exasperated heave after landing on her chest and face. She leans on her face to try and get her knees to a 90 degree angle. With her face pressed against the carpet, even through the burlap sack, she could smell the faint scent of Jasmine. A purposeful snap in the distance signaled to some more rough hands to throw her back into her seat.

"With care, Mako." A strong but sultry voice ordered. The confirmation Korra had been waiting for. A woman, and from the sound of it, a woman in command.

"Yes, Domina." replies a rather deep and hardened voice.

_Mako, huh? Oh, when I'm out of these restraints I swear I'll- _Her thoughts are interrupted by the carriages sudden stop. She falls again but she bites her lip as she falls to the floor, again.

"Apologies, Lady Sato, the arena's crowd has taken to the streets. We will be moving slowly for now." the driver says through a small screened window.

"This is fine," she replies in a calm tone, "We have time, don't we, Avatar?"

Korra smirks under her musty veil, "_Well, this is a different experiance." _she thinks as Mako helps her back into her seat.

They spend the rest of the ride in quiet. Korra's bottom lip starts to swell and the gamey taste of iron crosses the tip of her tongue. She sucks on the cut and runs her tongue over the wound reminding herself of the maiming she got when she'd first been taken captive. By nature, Korra has a free spirit, and will live to her last breath as such. So for her to take orders from a new proclaimed 'master' of sorts was not going to happen.

_The suns white light blazing down on the shadeless courtyard slaves and workers. The entire villa is there to watch the new girl be made an example of. She hangs by her wrists on a concrete wall so that no matter where they stood, they'd have a graphic display of what is to come. A lanky man dressed in dark blue garnish stands on a high podium over the throng of his property. Laying before them are a pile of large rocks, put in a long row that stretches over the blacktop._

"_Everyone. Do not think I am a cruel man for doing this. Just know that I am doing this to make an example out of this little girl, and to show what will happen if you disobey my command!" The Dominus looks over the crowd with a little too much pride upon his face. A look that says he's proud to have complete and utter control over so many lives and can end them as soon as he sees fit._

"_You all will pick up a stone, and pitch it to her head. Be sure to knock the thought of rebellion clear from her mind."_

_There's a slight hesitation but a large man throws one in haste and rushes to the back of the crowd, pushing and shoving those in his way. It hits right on her lip, busting it open. She runs her tongue over the cut, tastes it, and continues to taste it. She gathers up the taste and hawks one in the direction of her Dominus. He peers down at her and then down at her display of more disrespect and back up at her._

"_So be it. Everyone stay where you are. Guards, do as i've said. No restraint!" He walks off the platform just after he looks Korra in her eyes. She keeps his gaze refusing to surrender. This does not please him._

"Avatar, you are being spoken to!" Annoyed with Korra, Mako shoves her shoulder.

"Mako, that's quite enough, she gave an impressive demonstration of her strength. I wouldn't have been surprised if she'd fallen asleep."

"Eh-y-yes, Domina."

_Alright,What is this? _The carriage stops but instead of her falling on her face again, a pair of hands keep her up.

"Take her to the washing area, and present her to me once she's cleaned."

Small footsteps make their way out of the carriage, and immediately after she is whisked away.

The steam from the baths relieve her body of its tensions. Her shoulders relax as she enters the balmy water scented with Jasmine, like the rug in the carriage. She submerges her entire body and enjoys the feeling of being totaly consumed by its warmth, for a bath like this, or even a pail of cold water, is scarce for her. Being a prisoner of the Republic doesn't have the simple commodities such as bathing, or edible food. It was all about take what you can while it's there. The extent of one's possessions was their mat, swathe, and the past that haunts them and more than likely lead them there.

Foot steps approach the bath entrance. Korra assumes her time is up, so she stands up out of the water and begins to wring out her long brown locks.

"Alright, Avatar, it's time for Domina-" She turns to the voice of Mako and her first sight of his face: priceless. Korra's body covered with suds and water following her bodies curves, climbing and falling through the valleys of toned muscle. Her thick brown hair, soaked, clinging to her face and collar bone makes an even more noticeable contrast to her piercing azure eyes. He twists his ankle trying turn his back on the grandiose display of skin. Korra smirks to herself and wraps up for the sake of modesty and his sanity.

"Lead the way." she says in her smoothest voice, almost mimicking Lady Sato's.

"Right." His posture is stiff and his shoulders square. His head only facing the direction he intends to go. Having the presence of a naked woman clearly makes him uncomfortable.

He either has enough respect for a woman or…

_Is he gay? _she thought as they approach two massive doors. Each one decorated with an iron piece in the shape of a wheel that mirrored the image of the other.

"Domina waits for you in here." He says looking just over her head with an unwavering determination to not make eye contact. He opens the doors and ushers her to enter.

_Poor thing, _she thought, _I'm still gonna kick your ass._

Stepping into the master chamber there's a sudden presence of high regard. Lavish fabrics flowing throughout the room, winding into some of the furniture. Enormous cushions with elaborate red and black designs. Lady Sato lays in the midst of the grandeur in her long chair. She waves two fingers at the door, signalling to Mako to close them, and then uses the same gesture to invite Korra further in. She takes it.

Korra is stunned, truly. This woman of long full raven hair and emerald eyes. She could be considered a celestial being, if one were so bold to say so. Lady Sato has a black and red quilt draped over her lap. Her eyes scan over Korra, visibly pleased, she nods, and subconsciously licks her rose kissed lips. She stands slowly, allowing her cover to fall to the floor and practically floats over to Korra. She circles her, observing her. Tentative, and calm. A single finger nail crosses Korra's back to move her wet locks of hair. But there seems to be something obstructing her view. Asami snatches the towel away from Korra's body. All the reaction she got from it was Korra slightly turning her sight towards her. Lady Sato's face drops when she sees lash scars and cuts across the Avatar's back. She traces the largest one that moves diagonal down her back, with the opposite hand.

She moves to the front of Korra to face her, and look into those knowing eyes.

"What's your name?" Lady Asami's words are soft spoken but have the effect of a regal command.

"The Avatar."

"No, I mean your real name," She walks over to a near side table and pours two cups of tea, "please, come sit. We have much words to discus. Specifically ones of my recent purchase of you."

"Purchase."

"As immoral as it sounds, in all honesty, I did it in your interest." Korra scoffs at her remark, stepping out of the towels circle and walks toward Lady Sato to take her tea, no real surprise, Jasmine.

"You don't think so?"

"Look, uh, Lady Sato, is it? The whole reason I was a prisoner of the Republic was because someone tried to own me. What makes this any different?"

"Because I can give you your freedom." Korra is in mid-sip and her face goes blank. Her mind processing what this could mean. She could make a life for herself. She could go sailing again. Then she remembers there's no mother to come home and share her stories with or a father to sail the seas with. There would be no point in freeing her because what she would do with her freedom would put her back into the Republic's grasp.

"Wasted effort my lady." Her voice void of any expression or intention. Just stating fact.

"You still haven't told me your name, Avatar." Korra stairs at the woman in annoyance as Lady Sato stairs in anticipation.

"Korra."


	3. Chapter 3

_The umber sun climbs over the horizon through an almost dream-like mist. It stains the sky with layers of shades of red as it crawls over a field of Fire Lilly's. It's rays dawn on an elaborate assortment of mounds and statues of godlike beings controlling the elements with reoccurring images of an olive branch. All depicted in great detail and is used just as a decorative border for the walkway leading to the entrance of a tomb. Enough time has passed since it's last visitor for a thin layer of dirt to cover the tombs stepping stones. _

_A long and skinny shadow casts across the tombs entrance. It's followed by a tall feminine figure draped in a brilliantly red tunic wrap. She holds a bundle of Jasmine and Aloe in one arm, cradling them close to her body. In the other hand she holds a pail of water. She sets the flowers down on the mount of a statue with the lettering Aang followed by a small phrase engraved below it: "Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present". Her favorite one. _

_She walks around to the back of the tomb to the top where there are a series of grooves leading back down to the front and continues to go on down the hill side. As she pours and watches the water into the channel, washing off the dirt from the tomb, her face holds a clear representation of both melancholy and nostalgia. The water from her eyes catch the morning light, blinding her until she blinks them away._

"_You always were the little engineer," a sympathetic voice came from her side, "How long have you worked on it, Asami?" She hadn't noticed she'd been followed._

"_Don't patronize me, father," she says turning and walking past him, "if you actually thought that way you'd allow me to-"_

"_Asami, the world of business is no place for a young lady, let alone my own daughter."_

"_Then what was the purpose of making me strong? All the gladiator training, all the tools, all the expectations? Was it all just to amuse me, to humor my obvious need for my father's approval?"_

"_Hold your tongue!" the sudden raise in voice stops Asami's dramatic exit. "The men I associate with, are those who I don't care for to be around my daughter."_

"_But you'd rather, I marry their sons." she spits back._

"_Asami!"_

"Lady Sato, have you been listening?" Asami's eyes glazed over, she plays it off with a flip of the hair, and a statement she thought of before she went into her daze.

"Yes, Chancellor, you were saying something about my bold and abrupt economic move in investing in the Avatar." They sit in her father's old study. It's unmistakable maple smell always reminds her of all the "conference" meetings with her father which ultimately reminds her of their last falling out on her mothers death anniversary.

"Right, well, the polite thing to do is to consult with your peers before making such a decision."

This is the part of the conversation where several things occur consecutively. First: the one aristocratic peer unfortunate enough to be chosen to consult with Lady Sato makes a statement that she deems irrelevant to the reality of the situation. Second: She shows no external signs of being offended, instead, she smiles and giggles at his incompetence. Third: She considers throwing some of her peers to the polar bear dog.

"You mean ask for permission." she says maintaining her smile, though her sarcastic tone makes the Chancellor more cautious.

"Er...eh," he studies her energy closer, "no..?" the next expression she makes is one that would say 'Are you sure?'

"Ye-No uh, ahem, what I mean is-"

"I understand your dilemma, good sir, truly I do," she says as she stands and leans across the maple wood bureau separating them, "you were selected to come here and tell me, that I should ask _my peers,_ those who have no control and overall influence of how to do my business, permission on where to spend my money, because clearly I had no clue what I was doing."

"We- Lady Sato…" Asami stares into his very soul to let him know, he's already lost.

"Chancellor, come with me, I'd like to show you something." She directs him to follow her down a well decorated corridor to a furnished patio that looks over the courtyard where the gladiator school trains. It is now the hour where they spar, and one gladiator in particular stands out from the rest.

"I'm sure you recognize her, Chancellor." She says as the Avatar is taking on five opponents at once. As usual, barefoot, but she's dressed with less… in general, just less. Her chest bound with a bandage and her lower personals are covered with a skirt-like loincloth. Which leaves her legs and abdomen open and bare with a thin layer of sweat over her entire body bringing more definition to each muscle. Tactically it makes sense, less clothing, less to pull her by. Her hair clings to her face and back of her neck in a messy ponytail, another tactical decision. She stands with her back towards the patio letting the two spectators witness her chiseled back muscles. No sudden movements from her opponents yet. The Avatar is unarmed, just like in the arena, and performs those feats again without disappointment.

As soon as the first contestant lunges she steps forward into their path, breaks their stance, grabbing his arm wielding the wooden practice sword, and flips them over her back, ultimately disarming the unfortunate man heaving on the ground. Two more attack, one from the back and one from her left. No hesitation. She steps to her left when he was close enough, breaks his stance and repeats what she did to the first one except she didn't throw him to ground but into her second attacker, knocking them out. She now has two wooden swords. She rolls them around with her wrist as she paces, waiting for the other two to attack. One of them, the youngest of the two, and possibly the whole group, runs up to her with a battle cry that made his voice crack several times. She deflects and redirects him back to where he started but without his weapon, she throws the two extra to the side and points the one she has at the kids neck. He stands down, allowing her to concentrate on the last one, the one she's been saving, Mako. The tension immediately peaks once he figures out what's happening.

His expression seems serious, until one observes to his eyes. With the events in the carriage and after her bath, he has feelings of both embarrassment and defensiveness. He looks around at his brothers, and then notice's Lady Asami, and a man on the shaded patio. His pride wins over and he smiles at Lady Sato in the most confident way, practically promising her that he'd win. Korra turns her head, and also sees Asami, she smirks and allows her sharpened eyes soften for that instant before hearing Mako charge at her. He attempts an overhead strike, but she blocks it, leaving her ribs open, which allows him to land a front kick. It takes her and everyone aback for a moment. The kick left her without a spare breath, leaving even more opportunity out for Mako. He lunges with a straight arm strike. She deflects it and unintentionally trips him. She tries to pace herself and her breathing, while she can, holding the spot where he landed for a moment with her head hanging down. She shakes her head refusing to lose.

When she looks back up at him, he's about to charge again. Her face is scrunched in anger, and in her frustration she throws her sword to the side. She takes a closed stance to brace herself, waiting from mako to get close enough. The moment he's in range, the Avatar pivots on one foot and kicks both of his knees out, takes his hand, his sword, and twists around to his back, holding the sword to his jugular.

She looks up at Asami with those eyes of sapphire, sending chills through her body. She has to shake it off before speaking to the Chancellor again. And even then her voice still has a small quiver from her brief vulnerable state.

"Do you understand why I didn't feel the need to consult anyone about my decision?" She says not taking her eyes off of watches Korra walk to the water spout with her roaming eyes.

"I do, but let me explain why I believe you needed to consult someone," Lady Sato looks at him in interest of his point, " the Avatar has an infamous reputation for escaping her Dominus' and disappearing for months. With each escape, the search grows longer. The council does not want to lose her again."

"I know what she's done, and I know why she'd done it. We had a bit of a heart to heart last she lacked with her past Dominus was cooperative communication." Asami pauses and looks back over to Korra who is running water over her head. _Oh, spirits._

"Tell me Chancellor, did you know the Avatar's first Dominus was her own Uncle, Unalaq, of the Northern Isles. Now if I'm not mistaken, that would make her blue blood," The Chancellor follows Lady Sato's gaze, "and from her reputation the only crime she's ever done was run away, now doesn't that imply for her to get arrested in the first place, that there was corruption and ulterior motive to her village's attack?" The Chancellor doesn't reply. A small smile comes to his face as he closes his eyes in understanding and defeat.

"I will send your message, Lady Sato." He turns to leave.

"Many thanks. Oh and Tenzin, don't allow yourself to be the middle man for too long, our peers seem to acquire that with weakness. And do be so kind to send my regards to Pema and the kids. I do so miss their company." She doesn't put any sarcasm in her tone, unlike the first three quarters of the conversation. He nods with a polite smile and is on his way. Asami lets out a deep exhale as she positions herself on one of the long chairs. She massages her temples to try and ease her now pulsing migrane.

_She's already getting me in political trouble, and she hasn't even fought for me in the arena yet,_ she thought as she looked over to Korra as she's letting her hair out to drench herself with more water, _dear spirits_, _she's going to get me in real trouble if this is her just cooling down._

Subconsciously she bites her lip, allowing her eyes the pleasure of examining such a specimen. Korra's body is a clear representation of raw, untapped power. Even with her ripped arms and cut torso, she manages to keep her feminine curves, a feat not so easily accomplished. Asami's body does depict exceptional athleticism aswell but she knows her strength is no match for the Avatar's.

_The spirits made her by hand, I feel ashamed to have insulted them by claiming her mine… er, my property, _she thinks.

Her eyes follow the Avatar to watch the slightest flex in her torso. Her gaze is not one of envy, that much she is certain. Admiration, maybe, possibly more. Korra bends over giving her Domina a glorious presentation of her luscious round cleavage. They popped up a little from all her jumping around, making two bubbles on top of her chest. All because of her simple wrapping technique, they're much too large for a wrap like that. Asami thinks of a scenario where she helps the Avatar re-wrap her bindings, but for some reason can't get it just right leaving them to do it over again. She's not the only one appreciating Korra's more than exceptional physique. Her day dream ends when she makes eye contact with Korra. Not so much embarrassed but more surprised and confused when she turned around then bends over, lifting the loincloth just the slightest allowing to see just the crease where the leg and cheek meets. Her hips begin to sway at a painstakingly painful pace, playing it off as an innocent stretch.

_Well she knows, and she's doing this on purpose,_ Asami thought.

Asami's attention now invested in the Avatar, has her thoughts taking a wicked path than before tries to figure out what she's thinking and why she's thinking it, she doesn't notice someone approaching her.

"Domina." She turns to see her head instructor of the school.

"Ah, yes Toza." she answers with her usual smooth voice, hoping he didn't see her stare earlier.

"It's come to my attention and many of the others that, this woman, the Avatar is a… distraction."

"Oh, how do you mean?" He doesn't say anything for his answer but just holds up his hand extending it toward Korra. She understands.

"I'm more than confident she can take care of herself."

"All due respect, Domina, but it's not her I'm worried about. The men, they yearn for a woman like that."

"What do you propose I do, Toza?"

"Let her live separate from the men."

"And for her training?"

"...Domina?"

"I assume since she's such a distraction that the other's wouldn't be able to progress in their training either." She doesn't hold back on the sarcasm. Toza doesn't reply, he feels out of place. Asami can be harsh a good amount of the time, but she's had to since her father's arrest. Thrust into the position of Head of House, she had to adapt, fight, and stand with a queens posture holding the world on her shoulders. She knows this, so when she treats someone she doesn't need to fight with such hostility, she feels guilty, even if her point is valid.

"Huh, send her to me, I'll work something out." she huffs, her version of an apology.

_Preferably her… actually that's creepy, no, stop. Not really. _she thinks.

There's a possibility she didn't think this entirely through. The one place that isn't near any men, besides the house, is the stables, where a fire ferret, a few other animal hybrids, but the one most would prefer not be in the same room with let alone live with, a polar bear dog.

"It's fine really, I can manage." Korra says with no evidence of fear.

"Truly, it was either here or in my old room, and I didn't want to bring any conflict with you and your brethren." Asami says in an uncharacteristically apologetic tone.

"I'm serious a bed of hay is much better than one of rock." she says with that smile, making Asami smile back. Korra begins to undress

"Korra, I-" Asami turns her back to her… for the sake of modesty.

"Who was that man you were with during spar." Korra sees Asami's new position, and thinks up a devious plan.

"That was Chancellor Tenzin, he had a message to deliver."

"What did it have to do with me?" she says stripping herself of her bindings.

"Well, we're growing a bit conceded, aren't we?" Korra scoffs at the insinuation, catching on to Asami's humor.

"You don't seem like the type to show off her new toys."

"You haven't gotten the time to get to know me, _Avatar_." They both laugh. Korra is now nude and facing Asami's back. An odd quiet overcomes the atmosphere.

"I do apologize," Asami breaks the silence, " I had no where else to put you. I certainly couldn't let you take a room in the house. Too much melodrama."

"Why would there be drama?"

"I wouldn't want to give them the idea that I favored you."

"What's wrong with that."

"It'll be a scandal, I can hear the rumors already. "Lady Sato takes prisoner for herself" or even better "Lady Sato conspires with criminal in love affair"!"

"...So you don't like me?" Asami begins feeling nervous.

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't"

"Don't insult me Domina, I've seen you, watching," Korra steps closer, "well it's no real surprise, all my Dominus' were attracted to me, even their wives, daughters, sons, really its nothing new. However, you are the first not to act on it," she takes another step toward Asami, an arms length away, "why is that, Asami."

* * *

><p>Yes, I did. I actually decided to cut this short for the sake of a good cliff hanger. I am surprised at the amount of people who like the story and ask for more. I want to try and publish every Thursday, and if not that Thursday the one after and so on and so forth. Please ask any questions you have and don't hold back your honest opinion, i respect those very much. Glad everyone's enjoying.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sweat covers her body as she moves in such a grace that Asami can't keep her eyes off of her, not that she would want to, of course. She loves the way her body moves in reaction to every advance, and watching her muscles swell with every breath. A bead of sweat falls down the middle of her brow as she takes slow heaving breaths to pace herself, the inexplicable sense of satisfaction and adrenaline consumes them both. Its Korra's first arena event fighting for the Sato House. Which means this match is purely for the entertainment of the spectators and not for punishment, which also means she has to make the match last, since she is no longer serving out her criminal sentence. She doesn't mind it either she always needs the challenge, otherwise what would be the point in letting this go on for so long.

Even after the last incident, the arena is filled with its lively patrons and it's usual atmosphere of malicious animosity towards, literally, everyone. Most of that malicious energy however is coming from the sickeningly chum group in their boxed off area. To any passers by, their conversations seem elegant and rich with language, but to a person who would actually listen would know that this is no conversation but rather a show of arms. Attacking eachothers pride with information they've gotten from spirits knows where and escalates the situation to a political dilemma. Lady Sato hates it; she despises the fictitious nature of her peers, so she avoids them at any cost. Today, however, she feels exceptionally smug around them, about having the Avatar perform in the arena for her… her house, that is.

By popular demand the Avatar fights an entire gladiator school of some bureaucrat from the west, alone. There's something about Korra that makes everyone want to compare her to an army. However, the moment she faults up, she's deemed weak. This match proves just the opposite. After fighting for a half an hour with the schools arrogant and the ones that resemble swine, she's narrowed the field down to a decent number of 10 against one. She's exhausted, and they know it. Her only option is to take them down using the least amount of energy as possible, minimizing her moves to two gestures a person, maximum. What's the best way to do that, have them come to you. She slumps her shoulders, drops her head and rests her hands on her knees. She waits for them to come close. They come in a bee line all at once. The first one she punches in the jugular followed by a slice of her blade to the back of the head, the second caught her momentum and was sliced to the torso. The next one she broke his arm and shattered his nose, the two after him were taken out by the same straight arm strike. She throws her sword at the next one closest, lands in his chest. She pulls it out slitting an approaching opponent's throat. She slides through the legs of the next one and slices his achilles tendon, stands blocking and again punching one in the throat slicing at his rib area and finally she steps into the last one's approach completely breaking his defense and is stabbing him in the stomach until he falls from her blade. The stadium is silent, then suddenly breaks out in a roar of cheers for her. Korra stands triumphant.

"Are you not entertained!" She yells into the stands. Asami is thoroughly pleased with her performance.

"Oh, I'm entertained alright." she says under rolling cheers of the crowd.

After the match the Avatar is escorted to a private chambers until the end of the event. There is to be another match held for the condemned and an aristocratic gladiator this evening. She is told to stay in the quarters until further notice. The room had a balcony that overlooked the city that stretches out to the bay. The room, is unlike any other room she's been in, its draped with traditional southern isle colors and similar furniture. Her heart aches for her home, infact the sight immediately has her think she's going to smell fish and kale noodles. The breeze creeps through the drapes with the smell of the ocean in its wake. There's a note on the stand next to a bed of assorted pillows.

"There's a bath waiting for you through that door" it says. Korra smirks, since her capture, she's had nothing, and now she's being treated like royalty. She drops her garb, but she doesn't go in the room right away, she walks around the room inspecting. What good is the room if you don't know what's in it?

On the other side of the chamber door there is a hesitant Asami. Exactly why she's hesitant she dares not ask, though she already knows the answer. The last time they were alone together she was dangerously close in giving in her resolve. If it were not for one of her servants that had come with the message about the days match, she's absolutely sure she would regret giving in. However, she regrets not giving in. Which teaches her a lesson: what ever decisions that have split, you will regret either side. So choose the side that you would least regret, and right now it's the wonderfully wrong side. Enough time has passed where Lady Sato assumes the Avatar is in her bath. She enters the room quietly to find a nude goddess leaning against the threshold of the balcony.

Asami almost turns around again, like she did back in the stables but she stops herself. Her excuse for modesty is just too damn embarrassing for herself now. She steps further into the room. Korra hears her approaching and turns her head with a welcoming smile.

"Domina." she says bowing her head.

"Korra."

"All this-"

"For you, yes." Asami glances over at Korra, her mouths gapes at the sight of her lustrous body in the evening sun. She feels goosebumps creeping from her forearm to the back of her neck.

"Why?" Korra asks looking at her with those impossibly blue eyes. Asami has to look away to keep from turning into a puddle.

"Do you think your skill is the only reason I chose you?"

"I know it's not." Korra turns her body toward her. She's teasing her. Asami accepts the challenge and fully turns her body to Korra.

"Besides the physical attraction, why else would I choose you?" they both scan over each other's bodies. Obviously Korra has left nothing to the imagination whereas Asami is wearing a loose tunic wrap. Korra's eyes narrow .

"My name."

"Yes, the Avatar. I assume you know where your name came from."

"Yes, but I don't understand why _I _have it." Asami nods and leads them the the cushioned area.

"Well, you, like the Avatar, are used as a symbol for the people and justice. The politicians gave you the name because it would give the citizens false hope. The politicians use it themselves to fuel their petty antics. They don't actually believe you can make a difference."

"And you do?" Asami nods stroking the silken pillows under her. Korra's eyes roll over Asami's body as she's splayed out in front of her. _This woman is sending mixed signals. Before she was all shy, now she's practically put herself on a plate. _Korra thought. Her mind keeps going back to that night in the stables. She lets a few moments pass.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question."

"And you still haven't taken your bath."

"Well I was hoping to have some company, if that was okay with Domina." Asami smirks at the suggestion. _What have I gotten myself into. _Asami thought.

_Meanwhile:_

_The crowd rave for the performance to come. An infamous convict has been captured and been sentenced to fight for his life in the arena. An aristocrat's son has volunteered to receive the honor that comes with entering the arena as well as the glory of his name breaking through the waves of people. _

_The prisoner walks out onto the blacktop immediately presented with boos and rotted food thrown at his head. He has nothing. Barely any clothing if it could be called that. A large potato sack fashioned to be a makeshift tunic. His weapon, a rusted chain. The boy, however, is equipped with the best weaponry and protection money could buy. He runs around in around in circles receiving his appraisal from the crowd. _

_The match has begun. The man doesn't move, instead he drops his chain and waits for the boy. It wasn't a long wait considering the boys anxiousness for the match. He charges at the man sword held low and rises as he draws nearer. Then he stops. He's suddenly short of air. He drops to his knees as what seems to be a ball of wind surrounds his head. His eyes move to the back of his head as he chokes for air. In a matter of seconds he was dead. The man walks back inside the gates. _

_The audience falls silent for the second time today._

They sit across the spring from each other. Korra's surprised her Domina agreed to this, but Asami, more so.

"Domina, excuse my persistence, but I must know," Asami's expression drops but she nods to let Korra know to continue, "why do you resist yourself." Right then Asami's mind thought up at least three lies to excuse her flip floppery but there's something about Korra that she feels that she deserves the truth.

"I'm… terrified."

"Of me." Asami looks up at the woman and sees that her confidence has almost completely depleted. She quickly comes back.

"No, of course not _you, _but just getting to know you," now both of their guards are down, " I'm just terrified of losing someone, again." Asami's face begins to flush realizing what she's doing. She can't let her in, as much as she wants to, now just isn't the time.

A loud rapping comes to the door.

"Lady Sato, the arena is being evacuated there's a killer on the loose!" A panicked voice comes through the door.

They both hurry to their clothes and rush to put them on. Mako bursts through the door just as they've covered themselves. Their hair dripping wet and Asami's once loose tunic is now clinging to her body. Mako's face stiffens as he slowly backs out of the doorway. The two women follow him down the corridor.

"Mako, what's all this about?"

"The evening match… it-"

"Speak." Asami's commanding voice comes back.

"The son of Marinus was killed."

"Oh, spirits," she says under her breath. "who was the prisoner?"

"...Zaheer."

* * *

><p>Alright it's shorter than I wanted but here it is. I did in fact get some dialogue from an old comic done by the then kyhu, which inspired me to even start writing this. I hope I answered some questions, and if I didn't answer fully it's okay I want it that way, it's much more fun to leak information over time. If it seems rushed it is, I am half dead rn so please enjoy, if not anything else.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

For the past few days the City Sate of the Republic have been scrambling to preserve their own security. Gathering wood to board up their homes, and weapons to protect what's theirs, citizens frenzy for the essentials . In a world where your life is already in danger for the spare coin in your pocket, now is also in danger for no apparent reason. After Zaheer's attack, in a matter of hours there were guards keeping citizens on house arrest… for their own safety. The politicians didn't want to take any chances of an uprising. That evening was the surreal moment in everyone's life where they've seen immediate danger which destroyed the fragile facade of safety the politicians had put in place for them.

The most unfortunate of those, however, would be the family who had to deal with the chaos of the night and also mourn the loss of a beloved member. They weren't even able to retrieve the body during the evacuation, in fact they had to wait a day and a half before leaving their villa. They planned a traditional cremation with anyone in relation with the family present. Ambassadors, Barons, Bureaucrats, Chancellors, and the Aristocrats in one place. Asami's looking forward to that, what with her shipping business on stall until the brief marshall law is abolished, and having to actually associate with her peers would just be the sour plum of her basket.

As Lady Sato deals with angry merchants across the seas, she arranges for her merchandise be seized and returned to the warehouse before it is looted, and has sent for her tailor to bring options for the funeral. Having servants and foot messengers buzzing around her, and throwing orders around can be very taxing especially with the very few hours of sleep Lady Sato had the night before.

Traditionally the women wore white. To Asami that gave little to work with, appearance wise. She's more of a crimson or auburn kind of woman, and to limit her palette to only white all but stumped her imagination. She wishes to attend another funeral, spirits know how she feels about those. Too many she's attended. She doesn't have to include her mothers to the list. She remembers the little gown her father bought for her, really it was nothing more than a plain white tunic but the addition he made with her mothers belt somehow made it better.

A soft knock played on the door frame.

"Domina, you sent for me." a purposefully sultry voice purred for attention. She doesn't wait for an invitation to enter. Asami had just sent the last messenger out just as Korra came in, leaving them alone. For a moment she appears confused.

_No, I… well probably… when? _As Asami stumbles in her thoughts, Korra draws nearer, radiating in her usual dominant charm. She looks around for an excuse, her back toward the Avatar. There is a sample dress in front of her the tailor sent ahead for possible reference. She throws it to her.

"Put it on." Without hesitation, Korra strips and steps into the tunic, and to her amusement, eases it up her body, her eyes never leaving Asami's. The pleasure, however, is clearly all Asami's. The sight of Korra in a draping white tunic with multiple layers folded at the waste that fall to the short train at the back, and her bosom stretching its fabric in the slightest has Asami's tongue retreating.

"What's this for."

"The funeral of the young Sir Marinus."

"Ah, and is there a reason why I'm wearing this?"

_Umm…_

"You're coming with me." Asami pretends to be occupied by whatever random papers laying across her desk.

"Is there anyone else joining us?"

"No."

"So there's nothing wrong with other's thinking you favor me, is there?"

_Shit, she remembers… _Even with her internal regrets she does not lose the rhythm of the conversation.

"No." She forces a smile, already getting into practice for the evening.

Rapid thumping of the heel comes down the corridor and into Lady Sato's study. The rather slender man with five dresses, minimum, slung over his shoulders and forearms, surely could be no body other than the tailor.

"Apologies, Lady Sato, but choosing a dress for my favorite patron takes time," he says as he splays the dresses across the long chair, "Oh, who's this." He circles around the Avatar, examining the dress, and how she wears it.

"Excuse my rudeness, Tahno, this is the schools latest addition, the Avatar."

"You mean the latest in your collection of arms, look-"

"Tahno, she'll be joining me this evening, please treat her as if blood." He nods to Asami's request. She takes one of the dresses, holding it out in front of her, she bites her lip contemplating.

"Try it on." Tahno encourages Asami, " it's what they're here for." Korra gives a sarcastic gesture reiterating what was just said. Asami replies with a short narrowing of the eyes to korra, and throws another one of her feux smiles at Tahno. She turns around, sets down the dress, and begins to disrobe, but a better idea comes to mind and she turns back around with the most devious yet sultry of expressions and continues to undress. Korra's eye's widen, and her face turns to Asami's favorite color. She acknowledges that they've seen each other nude, but this time she's doing this on purpose, doing what Korra does to her.

_She's teasing_ Korra thought, and in front of Tahno no less, a business associate.

"D-Domina"

"Oh, it's fine Avatar, Tahno has seen me countless times, this time is no different."

A few hours later they were in a carriage on their way to the Marinus Villa. Both dressed for the funeral. Now she can relax. Well, not really, sort of. Actually no, no she can't. Now she's on her way to an entire villa crawling with sociopaths she's meant to call peers. No, now she's her way to a battlefield, and she has to survive the night dragging Korra behind her. Dear spirits she's taking her to a battle she's never faced and there for, more than likely, not win.

"Korra, I apologize I haven't thought of this before, but, there is a great possibility that your Dominus' may be where we're going this evening." There's no direct reaction from Korra as she sits across from Asami, just silence.

"All due respect, Domina, I'm no stranger to confrontation." She peers out a silken meshed window.

_She looks so calm, and content. Beautiful. _She stares at Korra intrigued by how the setting sun makes her face glow, and have her cobalt eyes shine brighter. Truly hypnotizing. Korra turns her head the slightest causing Asami to redirect her attention to her bracelet she'd forgotten she was even wearing. Korra turns all of her attention back onto Asami.

"If I may be so bold-"

"When haven't you."

"Aha, fare, so...why me?"

"You know why-"

"I need to hear you say it!" Korra looks at her with penetrating eyes. Looking for any kind of signal that says it's okay to do what she's about to do.

"I-I … I can't."

"What's stopping you?"

"You." Korra looks at Asami in doubt. "Look, I like you Korra, and that's why. I like you and I want to keep you around for as long as humanly possible. I've lost people, and only those people are the only people I let in. So somehow by the law of the Universe, anyone close to me, gets hurt." Asami's voice grows heavy with sorrow, cracking in her attempts to speak. Korra gets up and moves next to her. She wraps her arms around her with a firm squeeze.

"What are you- didn't you hear what I said!" She crosses her arms in her stubbornness.

"It looked like you needed one of these. And it's been a while since i've given one, so consider yourself lucky." She holds her until she stopped resisting, and then she keeps holding her. This power house, this miracle performed by the spirits and man, is holding her. What she doesn't know is Korra needs this just as much as her. The only contact she'd gotten for the past two years was either in the arena, or in a perverted Dominus' personal quarters away from his wife. They're sharing a feeling that they both had long forgotten in their never ending battle in life, what ever those challenges may be, right now they don't matter.

Asami cautiously unfolds her arms and begins to wrap them around Korra's waist. Korra replies with a tighter, more secure hold onto Asami.

"I understand. Your life has been shaped from things completely out of your control. Trust when I say I know what that means. But my father taught me something that should help. He says that life without something like _this_, is a life wasted." Asami surrenders completely and closes her eyes as she rests her head on Korra's chest.

_I can't do this. I shouldn't be doing this. It won't last. One way or another, I'm going to lose her. What if- damn it all._

Asami repositioned herself to be completely facing Korra, their faces but inches apart. One of Korra's hands comes up to hold Asami's cheek. Asami's hand comes from behind Korra and holds her hand in place. Their foreheads are now touching and mouths left gaping, waiting for eachother. It's what happens when two people are unsure of what to do in this situation. There's an advance, then a retreat. Then another advance to another retreat. Korras other hand takes hold of Asami's jaw and just as their lips brush, barely giving them a taste of the other, the carriage suddenly stops, throwing them both to the floor.

"Lady Sato?"

"Marcus, explain!"

"Well, madame, the villa it…"

In her impatience and frustration she jumps out of the carriage with the complete intention of ripping Marcus a new one until she sees the villa engulfed in an inferno. The sounds of distant screams of utter terror. Korra follows Asami out of the carriage.

"That's…"

"Yes."

They stand there in complete awe, Korra's the first to move. She makes a move toward the chaos. Asami stops her with a stiff arm to the chest.

"Don't." Asami looks at Korra practically begging, but Korra never took her eyes off of the fires. A small russell comes from in front of them. Korra steps between the noise and Asami, ready in battle stance. A man, dressed in servants attire, well what's left of it. A good amount of it looks like it's been burned off.

"Sir! Sir, what happened here?" Asami rushes past Korra to aid the man.

"Run, go now…" He's out of breath.

"Get him in the carriage." Korra quickly grabs the other side of the man and carries him inside. They both can feel the old man shaking as he struggles to move.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asami's voice low and calming tries to draw him in. Once they're in and settled the carriage begins to turn around and head back down the road.

"The ground shook, then it turned to fire. People… people fell in and oh… oh spirits they melted!"

"Shhshh okay, okay now how did you get away?"

"Two, two men were talking, they said they only want the ones with power."

Korra's eyes immediately look over Asami in deep concern. Something's coming if it wasn't evident before it is now. She has the sudden need to feel prepared for what's to come, even if she doesn't know what's coming.

The man has nothing more to say, he passes out a good five minutes into the trip.

Once they're back on the Sato estate, they moved the man to a guest room to be treated. Korra's minor knowledge of medical practice allows her to treat him. A minor case of bronchitis was all that was physically wrong but mentally he's in such a deep state of shock he hasn't spoken since his wake.

She leaves the room to let him rest. As she shuts the door trying to minimize noise Asami walks into her. They haven't spoken to each other on the way back, which leaves a whole lot of things unsaid, but they both know with what just happened means, and what it means for Asami.

"Korra, we- I can't," Asami won't look her in the face, she has to force herself to, in order to get what she needs to say out, "there's a war coming, more lives will be lost, and-" now she has to force herself to speak over her contradicting mind, "I can tell you in all truth, I don't believe I can handle losing anyone, especially you." Asami's eye's begin to water. Korra takes a step forward, but she moves back. Korra persists in grabbing hold of her waist and brushing that one strand of hair out of her face. A soft but firm embrace.

"Why are you forcing yourself?" her voice soft and low.

"I feel disaster creeping up us-"

"So you'd rather forget than experience."

"I wished I'd done it before, I'm just planning for the future." Korra's grip fades.

"Spoken by a true businesswoman," it was meant to sting, for this is no matter of business, "what do you want, Domi- Asami?" Asami's head raises at the informality but instead of correcting her she instead rests her forehead on Korra's. They stand there for a moment until Asami lifts her head gazing at her reflection in the two pools staring back. Her hands move up Korra's shoulders to her collarbone, to her jaw. Her thumb traces over the Avatars earlobe in slow circles. With a shake of the head and a step back, Asami walked down the corridor to her chambers, leaving Korra at the door.

Yes, the thirst is real, let that sink in. I really appreciate all of those who gave me awsome beautiful reviews they are literally the thing that keeps me going. For ch.6 the wait will have to be another two weeks I have some personal matters to take care of. No matter, everyone, thank you for reading, I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

There's always those bizarre feelings where there's something you're clearly doing but it doesn't seem real. Almost like a dream that you remember starting. Well that's what it's like right now for Korra as she walks across the courtyard to the stables. Each step feeling so heavy and rough but her mind made everything seem like she's gliding. It felt like she was aware of everything at once; how many drips came from the water spout into its bucket below it, the chill of the wind coming from the west warping through her gown, and which cricket that is so courteous to write the score for her eventful night. Her senses heightened as if expecting to hear padded feat hurry after her.

Realizing she still has on the gown, she removes it with one gesture allowing it to fall to her ankles. She picks it up and hangs it on a post. Not so much to her surprise she gets a generous amount of welcome from her new found friend, the polar bear dog.

"Well fur ball, it's nice to see you too." she says with her back now on the straw covered floor. She pushes the beasts head back to let herself up. The dog goes in a circle, chasing its tail, and then looks at Korra with its forelegs splayed in front of her, across the floor.

"No, I'm not in the mood for play tonight." She lay on a mound of hay and pleased to feel the polar bear dog wrap herself around Korra.

_I should've known better._ She chastises herself. Spirits forbid her from finding any kind of happiness in this beast she calls existence. Then again she learned long ago to not have any attachments toward anything, let alone beautiful women. But how could she have predicted being purchased by one glamorous, sexy, power-house of a woman. Over the years she's gotten use to old men buying her. Though one time there was a Lady who purchased her for her husband's and on occasion, her own entertainment.

She mentally stops herself before fully recalling that whole scenario. Closing her eyes she backs herself further into the polar bear dogs fur even further, its comforting fur reminds her of home. A place left back in a time where she had no knowledge of what the world was actually like. To have it all thrust upon her in the most horrific of light, can be very taxing.

_The air is thick with an earthy musk. Her vision obscured by the dense fog surrounding her. It's all she sees. Grey. The ground is cold but soft. Moving around the ground swallows her feet into a dense mud until she can't lift another foot. She doesn't panic, no, but she does the equivalent: she gets frustrated. She begins to struggle with her legs. Trying to force them out with the help of her arms. But every movement she makes causes her to sink deeper. _

_When the chilled clay is up to her knees, she stops her struggles. Not in defeat, but in realization that there are figures moving towards her, surrounding her. What could she possibly do but sit there and wait for her fate to be realized. She shuts her eyes and relaxes her shoulders, and exhales her spare breaths of aggravation. A set of warm firm hands grip her shoulders._

_"__Korra." This particular voice is something she thought she would never hear again. Her hair now wet from the perspiration from her struggles slaps her across her face; her head couldn't turn fast enough. _

_"__Papa…" her voice resembled one of a child, struggling to hold back their weeping. She closes her eyes and throws her arms out to hold him but she falters. When she looks back up her father is standing in a line of people she knew before her life as a gladiator._

_"__Korra, where did you go?" A woman to his right stepped forward. _

_"__Mama? What do you-?"_

_"__Where have you been?" Each person says this simultaneously._

_"__I've been here, I haven't left, the fog it," the group begins to fade under the mask of the fog, "no. No, don't leave me! Mama! Papa! Please." She struggles to go after them but she inevitably sinks deeper. Her movements becoming more and more restricted._

_Out in the distance, the same direction her people faded in, there's an orange glow growing. Screams and battle cries with the clash of iron and metal fill her mind with images of her clan being mutilated. She cries out to them, letting them know she's coming, but in this reality she's just going to suffocate herself. She's buried up to her ears by the time the sounds and light are muffled and eventually drift off into the nothing surrounding her. _

_She takes this moment to breath, but she can't, her lungs are now being crushed by the massive amounts of pressure from the earth surrounding her body. She's forced to take short shallow ones. She attempts to calm her mind but all those people are gone now. Why didn't she do something? She was right here. They were right here._

_Now, the most terrible and heart aching scream shakes the air. Korra doesn't fall for this one. She closes her eyes and banishes any thoughts of heroism from her mind. _

_"__Korra!" Her eyes now in frenzy. That voice with that shriek._

_"__Asami-" The ground swallows her whole. She keeps sinking. No access to air. Her fury turns into panic. Her attempts, though whole hearted, she cannot fight this. Her body is exhausted. The Earth continues to ingest her until it spits her out to a free fall into darkness. She's overwhelmed with a sense of dizziness. _

_When she gets a hold of her head she's embraced by more restraints. Two cold bands of metal wrap her ankles and wrists. In front of her is a figure with light glowing eyes. In an instant her surroundings became clear. She is held in a cella of a temple house she can't recognize; neither could she recognize the house emblem. However, the figure she could recognize, it'd be wrong of her if she hadn't. It was her or some form of her. She was wearing heavy armor, as if she were going to war._

_"__Who are-how do you- what in the fuck are you?" _

_The air warps through the temples pillars and around Korra and the being. The lanterns lighting the room flicker in the lethal winds. The woman of glowing eyes with Korra's face races her hand to her side and with it, head-sized stones. The oceans rise and fall onto the cliffs beyond that temple. And as it breathes, it breathes fire from its nostrils. The immense power this being displays awakens the part of Korra that she thought she could never feel again, thinking she's faced it all. For the first time in a long time, she's afraid for her life. _

_"__What do you want!" _

_The lanterns burst out into a roar of heat and rage._

_"__Wake up," it sounded like a thousand voices at once, "wake up, Avatar."_

She opens her eyes, pained at the sudden sight of mornings light, but relieved. The sun is still timid to welcome the day. No matter. The intense sensitivity to her surroundings she had the night before has been dulled. Her experience traveling into the deeper level of her subconscious has her boggling her mind. The irony of the situation is what really caught hold of her; she was afraid of herself in that dream, vision, whatever. If that's something she supposed to be, or is, what's to stop her from destroying everything?

_What was that? _The polar bear dog nudges her forehead with her wet nose.

"I'm fine girl," she holds out her hand and the creature rests her jaw on it, "you know, I should really give you a name." Her ears rose and eyes widened with excitement.

"Okay, how about… snowflake." The creature looked at Korra as if to say 'really?' Apparently unsatisfied with her friend's cliché name for her.

"No. Okay, what about crystal?" Her companion got up, knocking Korra onto her back, and walked into her stable, but not before smacking Korra in the face with her tail.

"Pfft. Fine we'll work on it." The polar bear huffs as if in response.

She lays there in the hay contemplating the events from the night before. Quite frankly reliving it all in her mind doesn't sound at all that appealing. Training doesn't start till high noon. She has time to do …something else other than think about last night. She binds up and dresses in loin cloth. The villa spread out for 1920 acres. That should be enough room to clear her mind.

The mountains side gives of a mist in the morning, accompanied by the orange glow from the sun makes it look like a dream. The run's not helping. Her mind is stuck on Asami and why she was in the dream. How could a woman she barely knows penetrate into her subconscious and have such an effect on her.

_Sure she's beautiful beyond words, and kind, and smart, and humble… she's different. But she's also a challenge. Is this me just trying to overcome another challenge or is this real._ She thought.

She won't admit it out loud but she'd prefer that she'd see Asami as a challenge, at least then she won't actually get hurt, but she knows.

_Fuck._

Today's breakfast though grayer than anything she'd deem edible is actually kind of sweet. She sits alone on a small step stool close to a window. Intentionally separating herself from the others, she has a feeling she may not be staying her long. It's probably not a good idea to make any more bonds than she needs. Despite Asami's hospitality, she thinks it'd be safer for all of them if she were nowhere near them. She's going to miss it though. The company; being without human contact is hard to adapt to which is probably why she has full on conversations with a polar bear dog.

Just as she comes out of her little zone she hears snickers, howls and whistles. Nothing she hasn't dealt with before. No one would ever dare actually do something. So she gets up with her dish and begins to walk out.

"You shouldn't…" A hushed voice murmurs.

"What, it's not like she's the real Avatar, that's just a name," A more ignorant but confident voice interrupts, "I can take her." This is also no surprise to her, and she's pretty sure there's no surprise to whose words those belong to.

"Care to prove it, Mako?" she says putting her dish in the dirty pile, not looking his direction. The entire room is stills.

"Spar me what afraid I'll-"

"Beat you into oblivion? Well who wouldn't want that, look at them they're already gambling! No, I'd just hate to have Domina witness that, again."

She beats him across the ground, mercilessly. The people watching weren't there so much for entertainment anymore but to see when and where they'll stop. There is no cheering, no haggling for bets, just the grunts from those sparring. She straddles him just to pumble his face through the ground. His hands are up covering himself the best that he can. In the pause of one of the Avatar's wind ups he uses his hands to tap the ground. She stops.

"Such a disappointment."

"Agreed. Avatar come with me."

Korra looks down at Mako and regretted what she'd done in an instant. She avoids looking at Asami walking up the stairs to the main house. They walk down the corridor to her study, there were two servants cleaning but she had them leave. She closes the door behind them. There's an uncomfortable quiet in the room. Neither one sure which topic to begin on.

"What was that out there?" Asami chooses the easier conversation.

"Mako had challenged me to a spar, Domina."

"And you deemed it appropriate to beat him in such a way?"

"He had a lesson to learn."

"What lesson would that be?"

"To never underestimate me." Somehow Asami felt that was directed towards her also. The room fell quiet once more.

This is shorter than I wanted but yes oh the drama. There was suppose to be this whole fight scene but I saw no purpose in drawing it out. Is Korra actually considering leaving? ... I drastically changed the order of events just so I could answer that question for myself. Please if anything confused you about any of this, please message me on tumblr theantisocial _ popularkidde. I'll probably have a short chapter by monday though because there is alot unsaid that I feel needs to be said but with the good timing. Any way im tired, aching, and a little tipsy. goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Korra, please. Come back."

"What was that out there?" Asami chooses the easier conversation.

"Mako had challenged me to a spar."

"And you deemed it appropriate to beat him in such a way?"

"He had a lesson to learn."

"What lesson would that be?"

"To never underestimate me." Somehow Asami felt that was directed towards her also. The room fell quiet once more.

"Korra, what's this about?"

Korra doesn't answer. Instead she clenches her jaw and balls her fist. She can still feel her frustrations play around in her chest, lungs; her stomach. It's not entirely because she doesn't want to speak, though it does have its share, but mostly it's because she can't bring to mind the kind of words she wants to use.

"Korra." Asami's voice takes a tone that demands explanation.

"Why am I here?" her voice sounds strangled.

"The same reason all the others are here. I chose you. No one is underestimating you, Korra," sincerity whining from the back of her throat, "in fact; I have a job for you."

"You've said this. It's not enough. Why?" she's breaking.

Now, its Asami's turn to be silent. She doesn't want to say she doesn't know why. She doesn't want to say she bought and claimed her so no one else could have her. It was all impulse with Korra. Something she hadn't had the opportunity of doing since her mother died all those years ago. She doesn't want to admit her weakness for the woman. This situation is too delicate and has much more depth than one would prefer. She feels her throat dry up and her eyes burn.

"I need you to train them."

"Is that all?"

"Damn it Korra," she says more to herself than to Korra, "of course there are other reasons but they don't matter right now. There's a psychotic tyrant out there and I have a business, school, and villa to run. There are people protected under my name. So yes, I think your beauty competes with any empress, and yes I would like to do anything within and possibly beyond my capabilities to redo last night but now. Is not. The time."

"Fine." Korra walks out of the room. Asami wasn't facing her to see it but Korra's clear cobalt eyes are now surrounded in red and flooding with her frustrations.

_It's time to go then. _She thought walking through the corridor brushing past the houses overnight visitor. Ignores whatever gratitude he tries to pay her and heads for the villa's gates. As she walks past the stables she can hear the polar bears whines. Saying goodbye is something she's done too many times to even feel like it's worth the bother. She takes the path she took that morning which lead to a secluded garden of sorts and opens into a meadow of fire lilies. She dares not cry. In such times of disorder, who knows what lowlife she may cross paths with? She'd make her passage to the spirit world before she shows vulnerability.

It's the time of day where the sun is most confident and generous in its light, but its warmth is stifled by the seasonal changes. The breeze, however so soothing, tickles the back of her neck, raising her hairs and senses. There are no footsteps yet she senses movement. She looks around sees no face but feels sets of eyes pierce her back.

"Alright show yourself, I have no patience for games on this day."

"Korra." It comes from behind. She turns and sees the meadow crowded with these people with glowing blue eyes.

_My dream. _She thought.

"We've been watching you, Korra." A bald man with blue arrows on his head and hands steps forward. Korra responds with a step back.

"We're here to guide you."He says.

"What is this?"

"It's been a long time Korra; it's time to wake up."

"You're damn right."

"No Korra," He laughs, "that dream was sent by us."

"Yeah, well who's the sadist?" She says, visibly calming down.

"That's probably Kyoshi's fault. She believes fear is the great motivator. Though it appears we've underestimated how stubborn you are."

"Wait a minute. Kyoshi? That means you're … you're Aang," He smiles, indicating she is correct, "and if all of you… I'm really the Avatar." Aang nods.

"Where were you guys my whole life? I've been running for years because I couldn't do anything, and now I know…" She brings an arm up to cover most of her face as she's overwhelmed with everything she's been through. Now she knows she was supposed to do something. To know she could've stopped other peoples pain. Even with the law banning bending she would have rather ran knowing she'd done right by those people she'd left behind. Aang comes over and raps part of his auburn shawl around Korra's shoulders. It's weird, even though he's in spirit form Korra still feels the comfort of the cloth.

"There were things you needed first. You were very young when we first met I don't expect you to remember," He turns her to face him completely, "Korra, we can only hope you make the best decisions and you've been very selfish so far."

"What I'm supposed to do when I feel so helpless? The least I could do is look after myself."

"Ah, but that little girl from so long ago wouldn't say that," Korra looks at him questionably, "she'd say it's my job to deal with it. You were so proud and confident back then, and we believe you still are, all you need is the right motivation." He turns her head back toward the Sato house.

"She doesn't need me." She turns and begins to continue on her path.

"Oh? And why do say that? Korra you're not only the Avatar to stop bad things from happening but also to make good things happen. Don't forget what this cruel world taught you but don't let it take over your destiny." She stops not knowing what's next. She has this perpetual feeling that she's going to regret her decision either way. Now the question is which decision would she prefer least to regret, that will be her answer. Aang goes on:

"Now that you know and feel you can do _something_, where are you going to go?" Korra turns to face him but when she's does, he's gone and so are the rest of her past lives. No matter how confused Korra feels about what just happened, she still feels enlightened. She takes her first step back to the villa in confidence that she has a use. There is nothing in this world that feels more rewarding than having a purpose in the world and finding it.

She's reached the peak of the hills that over sees the villa and looking down on it as she does right now makes her feel like she's meant to be there. She makes her way down the hill and nowhere near the bottom, the ground begins to shake. Suddenly the Earth cracked open into red veins that ooze out a smoking red liquid.

"No…" It doesn't take long for her to gain full speed. By the time she reaches the bottom she can hear the full spectrum of torture on the inside of those gates. Servants screaming, and pleading, men giving their most powerful roar into battle, she's not getting there fast enough. When she reaches the gates they've already half burned down.

_Great I still don't know how to bend, Aang!_

She looks around for … for a… crowbar! She sprints over to the wagon workshop and barrows a crowbar. Just before she takes her first strike a big white fur ball with grey soot spots, bursts through the door and flames and pounces on top of Korra, snarling.

"I know I left, I'm sorry, but I'm back now let me up." The beast doesn't move.

"Naga..?" The polar bear dog accepts and allows Korra onto her back.

"Take me to the battle." Without hesitation the creature jumps back through the flames and heads toward the court yard. The better portion of the villa is melted into the ground as well as some of the inhabitants. The servants who have survived this far are on roof of the main house, the gladiators however are surrounded by a moat of lava gradually losing its circumference. A man not too far from them is moving in time with the lava.

"Naga, there!" Naga's power and speed increases to the point Korra can barely hold on. The beast uses its hindquarters to swat the man into the wall, knocking him out… for now. Korra dismounts from Naga and places a fallen beam to let men cross. They looked at her with a reluctant expression.

"You all have to leave the villa. Take whoever you can, leave no one behind. The people who are doing this will not leave until everyone here is dead."

_That got them moving._

While they begin letting the servants down Korra takes a look into the infirmary, on the other side of the gladiator living quarters. The fires haven't reached it yet, but they will. There should only be one person in there, but when she turns the corner, it's empty. As soon as she steps through the thresh hold she's attacked from behind. Whoever it was felt off balance to her, making it easy for Korra to redirect them onto an open cot.

"Well you're making a speedy recovery." The man says nothing. He just stares at her with one half swollen eye. The ceiling begins to crack and split.

"We need to go." Still no response.

"If I need to crack you another one on the head I will but you are getting out of here alive." The boards above begin to whine, giving the two below the last warning.

"Get me up then." He says holding out his arm. They manage to get out without event.

"I'm taking you to Naga; she'll take you out of here."

"Who's Naga?"

"The—polar bear dog."

"There's no way I'm getting on tha—hold on did you name it?"

"_Her_ and yes, and if you expect to get out of here alive, she's the way."

Once the reach Naga everyone's gathered in the courtyard ready to leave. Korra helps Mako onto Naga.

"Wait, where's Domina?" Mako's face though in obvious pain has an additional expression of terror.

"I'll get her."

"No! I—ah ahh"

"There's your answer, I said I've got it."

"It is my duty as a gladiator."

"Interesting, the last time I checked gladiators never attack from behind," Korra narrows her eyes and pats Naga to let her know to move on, "I have to get her, now go!"

The main house is mostly stone so the fire is having trouble spreading. That also means the building is still stable. So that loud crash in the guest room wasn't from a beam falling. Korra's insides felt like they were on fire the instant she heard that sound. In comparison the run down the hill was much shorter than the run to the guest room. She can already feel her mind clouding with adrenaline.

She gets to the door but it won't budge.

"Asami!" The sound of a vase breaking responded. Korra kicks down the door. She took the whole picture in at once. The room had been vandalized and littered with broken furniture. Their overnight visitor lays off to the side of the room, motionless. A rather short, bald man standing in the middle of the room with his arms extended to the limp being hanging from the front of the bed. That limp body wrapped in torn garnish being lifted up into the air with a ball of hair sucking the life out of her.

"Asami." The room begins to fade into a fuzzy white light. She feels her power seeping from her hands. Her body's moving on its own, unaware of what's happening around her. She has no control over her emotions any more. She feels every sort of pain she's felt so fare and then some. All of her past lives are here watching, and just like them, Korra's just along for the ride.

"Korra, you can stop." A sweet voice breaks through the light. She feels arms wrapped around her neck.

"Korra, please. Come back."

* * *

><p>Avatar state or nah?I took too long with this... on the plus side things are picking up again. Next time there will definitely be more Avatar and bending talk because that's an issue. I screwed up with the last chapter I know. I should have waited till I had rest.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The tingling sensation running through her body combined with a sense of weightlessness gradually diminishes. It's soon replaced by her sight and extreme exhaustion. She can hardly bring herself to even _think_ about moving. But she's not on the ground, she's being held by two slender yet firm arms. As her surroundings come together she notices, also, she's being rocked as if by a slow pendulum. Her face is covered by soft strands of raven hair. Smells of Jasmine and smoke. Hushed sobs are whispered into her ear. The arms around her are grow tighter, clings to her; desperate for a response.

"Please, Korra, come back," wetness drips onto Korra's shoulder, "come back to me."

"S—still've been through worse." Korra says weakly, attempting to sit herself up off of the older woman.

"Korra!" Asami wraps her arms more firmly around Korra's neck, throwing them both off balance, and ultimately laying on the sand. Korra expresses her pain with a low strained groan, alarming the other woman to get off.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Hurting."

"Where?"

"Everywhere… ah!" She leans forward to stop the sharp pains in her back, reaches back and finds a stone.

"Korra, your - your the..."

"Avatar I know. Kind of redundant don't you think?" She stifles a laugh to keep from hurting. She looks around them, confused.

"How did we get here?" She asks.

"You brought us here."

"What do you—" Looking around Korra's eyes begin to widen. This beach isn't too far from where she grew up. She recognizes the cliffs and its smell, oh spirits, she's missed the smell. The salty mists of the sea water combined with the smell of the yellowed sands would be the scent of Korra's afterlife. The northern beaches just cannot compare.

"You know this place," Korra nods, "does it mean something to you?"

"Home."

Korra leads them past a cliff and onto a corroded staircase that leads to her home village. On the way up Asami notices Korra's demeanor. She's walking like a small chilf would when they're about to be scorned for what they've done or didn't do. She reaches to try and grab the shorter girls hand but just as she does, Korra lifts the hand to her face in shock.

The village is destroyed. The shops were burned. Doors were kicked in. She could only imagine, as much as she tried not to, that's all she could do. Imagine the women being pulled out by their hair. Children crying for missing parents. Suddenly the screams from her dream echoe in her mind.

"Korra, we shouldn't …"

"I kind of get this feeling we're supposed to be here," The talk with Aang makes her think he and the other Avatars and possibly even herself had her come back here for a reason, "I think I'm supposed to see this." She walks toward her old hut.

"What do you mean?" Korra stops. Confession time.

"I was leaving," she turns facing Asami, "I was leaving the villa after we talked this afternoon." Asami's face shows many emotions: hurt, disappointment, confusion, but not surprised.

"Well, what stopped you?"

"Me, sort of, well one of me – the Avatar before me, Aang he … convinced me to come back," Asami's confused, "He basically said running away wasn't an option anymore. I guess that includes running away from my past as well."

Stepping into her old hut makes her ache for all of the things she thought normal, back. She remembers running through the separate sections of their home refusing to clean up the mess she'd made. She remembers peeking through the front curtains for when her father would return. That's what's really weird about the wreckage. You can see the people and the history in it. Life has left its mark on this place. As she steps into what used to be her room, she recalls her mother rushing her to escape. She begins to shake.

Where is her mother? What did they do to her? Did they get to her? Did she fight back? Her mother was a woman of exceptional strengths and surprises in her youth. She in fact twisted their clan's traditions and proposed to Korra's father with the traditional betrothal necklace, instead of him doing it. Apparently she thought he was taking too long. She'd always make jokes to Korra about upholding _"that tradition"_.

They decide to stay there for the night. Somehow it feels like an intrusion. Like they've stepped into a world where nothing should be touched or put out of its place. A museum of the southern tribe massacre. It's been almost seven years since she was forced to leave her people.

"Korra, what was all this like?"

"What, having one half of my family kill off or sell the other half?I don't know I wasn't here."Korra says as she tries to build a fire in the huts fire pit.

"No, to have a culture that accepts freedom."

"What are you talking about? Your left foot has had more freedom than I've had half my life!"

"Is that what you think?" Korra looks up from her frustrating attempts at bending them a fire. Asami has that face that shows a strain at words. As if she wants to say everything she's thinking but her mind is moving too fast and her lips are on lag.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say sometimes." An understatement by Asami's standards.

"I've been stuck in a cage of priority and propriety. Most of the decisions I've made are none of my own, not truly. I've fought for everyday in my life. Against men who thought they could claim me, and women who try and sway me to pursue being claimed." Her voice is lost in her throat.

"I just like to know what it was like to have people support your decisions, and to be helped in order to achieve what you wanted." Korra moves closer to wipe a tear from the other woman's chin.

"My apologies, I didn't think you'd have to struggle. Being the daughter of a wealthy powerful man, to me, would mean everyone would be throwing themselves at your feet."

"To the ones who were below your class, yes. But the ones higher demanded certain things they had no right, other than their money, to receive. This especially included peoples respect." Korra wants to change the subject. She moves over to a cupboard half charred and a drawer missing, and pulls out a piece of blue and white cloth.

"You see this," she says scooting back over to Asami, "this is what I wore to show I was a warrior just like my father. Here, it wasn't really tradition for a girl to go through the rite of passage, sailing in the middle of a storm. My mother twisted tradition and proposed to my father. I guess you could say we like to challenge tradition. You're not the only one who struggled with the expectations of society. You must see by now you don't suffer alone. You have people who follow and respect you for who you are and not for how much money your business brings in."She takes Asami's hand and begins to slide the piece of fabric onto her wrist, and up to her bicep.

"I know exactly what you want to hear. But it wouldn't be true. My father was hardly ever around due to his responsibilities to the tribe. My mother did what she could. She'd have the neighbors make sure I'd stay in my room after a certain hour. Granted she'd scorn me once she'd find out what I've done, but she could never stop what I was doing. There were girls that would call me a man. When I was younger I thought it to mean I was strong and brave. But as I got older… I didn't like it. The stronger I got the more femininity I lost," she looks down at her hand and opens it, staring at it, "What woman has such rough hands, they'd say."

Looking past her hand she sees an old bunker under the wolf skin rug. To her memory that's where her father would store his spirits. She crawls over there, lifts the hatch and pulls out two bottles of best rums in the south.

"Alright, now look, if it hasn't been painfully apparent that we may die any given moment now before, it damn sure is now. So let us celebrate our lives the way my people know best." She hands a bottle to Asami.

"You're having me drink to keep me warm instead of making a fire, aren't you?"Korra is too busy taking good care of that bottle to answer Asami.

_Meanwhile:_

_The band of refugees from the House Sato settles down by a watering hole exceptionally far from where they came from. Everyone's exhausted. They're all in shock after the events of the day. Their home demolished, counterparts killed. Not to mention they're confused about why this happened. There was no word of why what happened to the villa Asami and Korra went to visit the night before, had the same fate. _

_"Did you see that white light though?"_

_"Yeah, it was like a beam."_

_"I could feel its energy!"_

_The people distract themselves with more questions. What was that? Where did it come from? Only one could think clearly enough to try and get their leader back._

_"Where's Asami?" Mako speaks out. Everyone looked amongst themselves as if to find an answer among the crowd._

_'Avatar' he thought. To everyone else, however, Asami's absence just means they don't have a Domina, and in the Republic that's extremely dangerous. The group could easily drive themselves into a state of panic if they don't establish a leader and figure out a way to protect them._

_"Alright everyone, there are some things we need to do if we want to survive this night," Mako calls from atop the polar bear dog, "we need food, and a fire. We were lucky enough to find this watering hole, but we would be less lucky if one of the forests inhabitants find us when we're vulnerable. Brothers! Put down your lives once more for your people, and we may just get through this night!"They organize a team to gather wood, food, and a team to set up snares for both enemies and, possibly, their dinner._

_The evening went as well as a first night homeless could have gone. Everyone was fed enough to last them till their next meal, and their camp is surrounded by at least a dozen snare traps. Everyone's feeling secure enough to try and sleep._

_In the middle of the night, when nearly everyone but the guards are asleep, the air turned still. It was incredibly still. The forest doesn't make a sound. Now what forest doesn't make a sound in the middle of the night?_

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry it took so long to update and obviously it wasn't because of the length, I just needed to get back onto schedule. Anyway I think those two are getting a bit more comfortable now. Where's Bolin? Heheheh I have my plans, you'll see. That question finally popped into peoples head, I'm really excited about his debut in this. Any way I hope you enjoyed the read. Please do tell me what you think of it. :)<p> 


End file.
